


Weak Will

by cleverthings (goshdangitsjo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Mind Meld, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, don't look at me this is all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshdangitsjo/pseuds/cleverthings
Summary: Jim is feeling bored with a long road trip through space. It's been three days with nothing to do, and there are three more days to go before they get to Eromis IV. Luckily, Jim's favorite science officer is there to keep Jim occupied.





	Weak Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth. I didn't proof it. Please enjoy.

Another shift over on the bridge. Jim was weary from another long day of travel. There was nothing particularly interesting happening outside of the starship, they were on course for Eromis IV, and it would take them another three days to reach the system. It had been three days already.

Jim hated the in-between moments on the ship. He itched for exploration, always wishing he could jump straight ahead to the next planet, the next away mission with Spock and the rest of his crew.

The Vulcan seemed to sense Jim’s restlessness, however, as he caught his captain in the turbolift as it sped to deck five.

“Captain. If you are finished with reports for today, I propose a game of chess.” Spock said once the doors of the lift had closed. “I believe it is logical to exercise the mind in between our more adventurous days aboard the  _ Enterprise _ .”

Jim’s heart leapt. The highlight of these in-between times were the moments he got to spend with his first officer. In the science labs, filling out reports together, but especially when there was time to relax and just… play chess.

“It would be my pleasure. Let’s play in my quarters tonight.” Jim replied.

The pair walked in contented silence to the captain’s room, the door sliding open at their approach. Jim gestured for Spock to go ahead, placing his hand on the small of Spock’s back as he took long strides into the room. Spock had his hands clasped behind him as he walked, and Jim brushed against them as his own arm lowered. Was it just him or did he notice Spock’s hands clench a little tighter?

Spock retrieved the chess set from where Jim kept it in the bottom drawer of his desk and set it up on the table while Jim brewed some tea. He’d grown accustomed to their easy routine, and by the time the tea was done, Spock was sitting, ready to begin their match.

Jim held out Spock’s mug, and the science officer took it with a grateful tilt to his lips. The tips of his fingers brushed Jim’s shorter digits slightly, and a drop of the tea sloshed over the brim.

“Shall I be white today, or you, Mister Spock?” Jim asked easily, though the other man seemed distracted.

“I would be pleased for you to make the first move, Captain.” Spock replied, a shortness in his breath that wasn’t there before.

Jim brushed it off as the product of a long day, sitting down to settle into the game. It began quite well for Captain Kirk, his strategy unfolding just as he liked, in an unpredictable and illogical manner. Jim found that the only way to beat the Vulcan mind of his opponent was to throw in erratic moves that were sure to be the opposite of what Spock would expect. Spock, for his part, compensated well, often thinking five moves ahead of whatever Jim could have possibly planned.

But tonight, his first officer seemed off his game. In fact, on one of Jim’s moves, Spock reached forward to move one of his own pieces, seemingly forgetting who’s turn it was. As the two men reached simultaneously for the board, their hands met, bumping against one another in a clumsy mistake.

Spock jerked his own limb back and away from the board, standing up as he spouted apologies.

“My apologies, Captain, I was not paying attention to the game, I am entirely —”

“Spock, Spock, it’s fine, calm down!” Jim interrupted before the Vulcan could go into some kind of panic. “What’s got you so worked up tonight? You never call me captain when it’s just chess, and you seem to be a little… distracted.” At that, Jim reached out and took Spock’s hand, grasping his long fingers in what he meant as a reassuring gesture.

“Captain, I request that you remove your hand from mine.” Spock said shortly, a kind of cool determinism edging his voice. Jim hesitated for a few long seconds before allowing his hand to drop it’s hold on the other man’s. “Captain — Jim — I apologize for my odd behavior. I assure you that I am functioning adequately.”

“Adequately.” Jim sighed. “Spock, I want you to be more than adequate, I want you to feel good.” He reached out again with his hand, hovering slightly in the air between them before placing it down on the table. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Spock was silent, he stood there as still as if he were made of stone, his hands clenched and his face focused.

“Spock, let me help. Whatever is wrong I’m sure I can —” Without realising, Kirk had taken Spock’s hand again in his. He stood up, now inches away from his first officer, who had taken a step towards Jim as he rose. “I’m sure I can help.” Jim spoke quietly, the air seemed to have escaped his lungs, he felt dizzy and elated, Spock was close enough that he could feel his breath brushing on his brow, heated and shallow.

And then Spock was kissing him, his lips smashed against Jim’s like he was starving for them. It was quick and ferocious, and over too soon as Spock wrenched himself away before Jim had time to react.

“Jim, I am so sorry, I had no intentions of acting on such an unprofessional impulse, but your hands and — and I —” His face was flushed green with passion at the heat of the kiss and with embarrassment at his actions. “I lost control for a moment, I hope that you can forget what has transpired.”

Somewhere, a spark flickered at the back of Jim’s mind. Vulcans and the sensitive receptors in their hands… When they felt attraction or —

Of course.

Vulcans could shut out their receptions to feelings to a certain extent, but if an emotion was extremely overwhelming… like love… a touch of a hand may be enough to catalyze a physical response.

Jim realized he had been silent for far too long. He looked at Spock, his eyes still on the floor, avoiding Jim’s.

“Spock,” Jim started, slow and calm, “I think it’s me who owes the apology. I never meant to kiss you without your consent. However, if you would consent…” At that, Spock’s attention narrowed in on Jim, recognition of his words flashing somewhere in the darkness of his eyes. Jim took a step forward, closing the gap between him and his first officer, his friend, his love. “Do you consent?” Jim breathed, hand reaching up to cup Spock’s face, cradling behind his ear.

Spock nodded, closing the rest of the distance with his lips on Jim’s, the kiss far more slow and tender the second time around. Jim pulled him in, deepening the kiss with a prod of his tongue against Spock’s lips, sighing as they opened to him.

A word came into Jim’s mind as the two men stood there, lips together and hands clasped in a Vulcan kiss, a word he couldn’t remember hearing, he didn’t know its meaning.

But it was swept away as Spock pushed into him, his chest flush against his captain’s as his arm wrapped around Jim’s shoulders, fingers threading into the short hair at the base of his skull and grabbing on.

With a yank, Spock dragged Jim’s head back, exposing his jaw and throat to Spock’s mouth and Jim sighed with pleasure. Spock held Jim in place with his other hand around his waist, pressing his groin into Spock’s leg as he dragged kisses down to Jim’s collarbone.

Jim broke the kiss, gasping for breath and opening his eyes to look into Spock’s own. “Clothes.” was the only thing he could manage as Spock was already dragging his hands up Jim’s chest, lifting the command-gold shirt that separated their skin. After it was over his head and off, Jim fumbled with the button on his pants, releasing his hardening cock from the band of his briefs.

Spock was out of his shirt as well by then, and he rushed back to Jim and pressed him against the wall of the quarters, Jim’s erection caught between their bodies as Spock held his arms above his head and roughly jabbed his tongue between Jim’s lips. He trailed down again, releasing Jim’s hands from where they were pinned as he worked kisses down the chest of his captain, kneeling down in front of him before placing a firm hand around the base of his dick.

With his other hand, Spock held Jim’s hip bruisingly against the wall, as if to keep him from running away, but Jim wasn’t going anywhere because —  _ oh _ — Spock’s mouth was on him, bobbing up and down on the length of Jim’s cock and licking up along the underside of it. It was hot and slippery, and Spock hollowed out his cheeks to suck at the precum that was leaking from Jim’s swollen tip.

Jim grabbed at Spock’s hair to hold him steady as he cautiously thrust into Spock’s waiting mouth, Spock spluttering and moaning around Jim’s length. And then Jim couldn’t help it but to pick up speed, fucking into Spock’s mouth and bottoming out in his throat as Spock bobbed into the motions and it was too much, Jim could feel himself throbbing and building and before he could cum, he yanked Spock’s head away and dragged him up into a sloppy kiss that was all teeth and tongue before shoving him toward the bed rolling his pants the rest of the way off.

Jim practically leapt across his bed to open the drawer on the other side, giving a cheeky look back at his lover as he pulled out a small bottle.

“Spock,” he gasped as the man joined Jim on the bed “I want you to open me up, I want you to use your fingers to fuck into me. Tell me how it feels. Does that sound good?” Jim breathed and Spock settled himself between his legs, spreading them wordlessly as he slicked his long fingers with lube. Jim could see Spock straining against his pants, the tip of his erection leaving a damp circle from the precum.

“Jim, with you everything sounds pleasurable.” And with that, Spock pressed a finger to Jim’s entrance, testing the ring of muscles with a few slides of the digit. Spock shuddered, and Jim felt a jolt of electricity run up his spine, arching his back to let Spock know that  _ yes  _ this is okay,  _ please please please. _ And Spock slid a finger inside, moving slowly to feel every inch of Jim’s tight heat and then he was moving, sliding the finger up and in, and curling it around and dragging it slowly almost all the way out before thrusting back in with a hunger that Jim could feel also. Spock let out a shaky breath, a moan, that had Jim clenching up around him.

“How does it feel?” Jim whispered, drawing another indescribable sound from his first officer’s lips.

“So good, Jim, you’re so tight, you feel like all of my fantasies… So warm, so good,” Spock fought the words out from in between growls of pleasure.

“Ah!” Spock slid in another finger to join the first, quickening his pace as his erection throbbed under the fabric of his black pants. “Ahh does it — does it feel like fucking me?” Jim asked, letting out a groan as a third finger joined within him, scissoring open and closed, working Jim open gently but with purpose.

Spock growled, removing all three fingers suddenly. Jim almost sobbed at the loss, but then there was the sound of a zipper undoing itself, and Spock squeezed more of the gel into his hand, slickening his — large — erection where it was finally free from its constraints.

“No,” Spock’s voice rumbled, low and possessive, “but this will.” And the tip of Spock’s penis dipped in past the first ring of Jim’s sensitive hole, eliciting a gasp from the captain laying on the bed below.

Spock thrust all the way in, sheathing himself inside of Jim’s heat, and stilled, closing his eyes to take in the pleasure of the tightness surrounding him. And Jim didn’t mind because he felt so full that he could burst and everything was right, but he wanted them to be even  _ closer _ , so he dragged spock down into an open mouthed kiss before slowly starting to rock his hips grinding on Spock’s cock.

Spock took the hint and began to move, slowly unsheathing himself and sliding back in, taking careful measures not to hurt the man who lay beneath him. But Jim didn’t want Spock to worry about him, he moaned  _ more more more _ and Spock picked up his pace until they were at a steady rhythm and Spock’s length was brushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Jim and Jim  _ screamed _ into Spock’s mouth, releasing the pure ecstasy through his voice every time Spock thrust inside of him.

Spock’s hands were back on Jim’s hips, bruising into the skin there as the fabric of the pants that Spock still wore slammed against Jim’s ass with every stroke. His long fingers explored Jim’s body, sliding up his chest and circling around the brown nipples that stood at attention the moment Spock brushed against them.

“Oh, Spock,” Jim moaned out, as Spock picked up the pace, rutting into Jim with fervor, loving the sounds that tumbled from his captains mouth over and over again. One of Spock’s hands slid back down as the other reached up, catching Jim’s arms and pinning his hands above his head once again. The free hand wrapped around Jim’s cock, pumping in time with the thrusts he was slamming into Jim. Spock thrust and thrust and Jim strained against his grasp, arching up every time Spock bottomed out inside of him. Jim was overstimulated and so close, but he still wanted  _ more more more _ , so he broke one hand free of Spock’s incredible grip and stroked Spock’s hand as he guided it to the side of his own face.

Spock understood, rearranging his fingers to meet the meld points, and suddenly Jim went from wanting more to feeling completely whole in every way. He felt Spock in his mind, felt the heat and how close he was boiled down in his gut. He felt the way his own walls stretched and clenched against Spock’s cock, the pleasure that it brought the both of them. And it just  kept building, the two of them absorbed in a biofeedback loop until they were both spilling over — Jim onto his own stomach and Spock filling Jim with spurt after spurt of hot white cum.

And then there was that word again. Jim heard it as clear as day — what did it mean? It sounded like safety like love like — like Spock.  _ T’hy’la  _ Jim heard the word being whispered in his mind over and over as the two collapsed on the bed, panting into eachothers mouths as they rode the high of their release and intertwined their bodies in the sheets.

Jim was as content as he could ever be, his mind humming with the presence of Spock, his senses overloaded with the afterglow of their sex. He steadied his breathing, keeping his eyes closed as he steeled himself for the question that could crush him beyond repair.

“How long have you—?” Jim cut himself off, wanting to know if this was just passing attraction or if Spock could really, truly —

“I have always loved you, Jim,” came the answer.  _ I will always love you, T’hy’la, Ashayam, beloved, my love _ came the reassurance in his mind. Jim sighed a breath of relief, nuzzling his head into Spock’s neck and wrapping an arm across his warm chest. “Tonight was just one of many demonstrations of my weak will.”

“You never have to be strong again.” Jim promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to practice writing porn for my longer fic that is a slow burn/eventual relationship fic! Check it out, its called Undivided Attention and it only has one chapter so far. Oh well.


End file.
